Last Friday Night
by UnderTheWill
Summary: Había escarcha esparcida en el suelo, flamingos rosados flotando en la tina y gente regada en el suelo. ¿Qué mierdas era esto? OoC. UA. IxA
1. Retretes & Leyes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; la trama sí es de mi autoría.

Basada en la canción «Last Friday Night», de Katy Perry.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Había escarcha esparcida en el suelo, flamingos rosados flotando en la tina y gente regada en el suelo. ¿Qué mierdas era esto? OoC. UA. IxA, NxR, KxU

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

**Retretes & Leyes**

Había despertado después de que los rayos solares se arremataran contra mi rostro y el dolor punzante me informara que la fiesta había acabado.

«Demonios», murmuré sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos en un vano intento de detener las dagas que se clavaban en mis sienes.

Me senté derecha y abrí un ojo, dándome cuenta que todo estaba hecho un caos.

Había escarcha esparcida en el suelo, flamingos rosados de plástico flotando en la tina y gente regada en el suelo, que estaba segura, no conocía. Y para mi maldita suerte, olía peor que un bar de mala muerte.

¿Qué mierdas era esto?

—Mhm… —volteé inmediatamente el rostro ante el gemido que se había escapado de la _cosa_ bajo las sábanas. Ah, había dormido con un extraño, no era tan importante. Podía decirse que era, hasta un punto, normal.

—Necesito una aspirina —gemí tratando inútilmente de levantarme correctamente de la cama. La_ cosa_ volvió a moverse y murmuró un par de palabras inteligibles, palabras de las que estaba segura eran maldiciones, porque debía de estar teniendo la misma intensa —y molesta— resaca que yo.

Volví a mirar la habitación y noté que ya no era la única —aparte del Sr. Extraño— en haber despertado con los recuerdos de la noche pasada adheridos al cerebro.

Las personas, quienes parecían tener mi misma edad, se removieron incómodas en el suelo despotricando contra lo que parecía ser la dueña de la fiesta.

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Quién mierda son ustedes?

—Deja de gritar, gran pedazo de inútil, retumban tus quejidos en mi cerebro —chilló una chica de cabellos dorados masajeándose las sienes, igual que yo.

—Hmph. Terminé no sólo en un cuarto desconocido con una resaca de la jodida, sino también con un grupo de completos subnormales —se lamentó otro de los chicos que tenía pinta de vomitarlo todo en cualquier momento.

—Oh, querido, no eres el único que piensa lo mismo —murmuró otra chica del tamaño de una pulga, que tenía el cuerpo totalmente agarrotado —. ¿Pero qué demonios hice anoche que me duele absolutamente todo?

—Tal vez fue una larga sesión de sexo —sugirió la _cosa_ a mi lado, haciendo muecas al recibir los rayos del sol de lleno en su rostro.

¡Y vaya que era un hermoso rostro, porque era la _cosa_ más sexy que jamás había visto! Era un pedazo de cielo, un pedazo de cielo que había dormido a mi lado… en la cama… _con el torso desnudo_. El sólo pensamiento me provocó un escalofrío exquisito, tan exquisito que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Salté de la cama como si ésta se encendiera en llamas y cerré la puerta del baño con seguro, arrodillándome frente al retrete con el rostro más que contrariado.

—Querido amigo —susurré antes de inclinarme —cuánto tiempo.

Y vomité absolutamente todo lo que había en mi organismo… hasta lo que no.

..**.**..

Media hora después salí del baño completamente asqueada y con la pastosidad al límite. Beber siempre me dejaba igual: estúpida y torpe. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que iba a acabar así después de todo.

—Bien, dormimos técnicamente juntos y nos emborrachamos hasta la inconsciencia, así que dejemos las formalidades de lado. Soy Souma Kukai —hablo el chico que tenía un humor de perros en la mañana. Ahora se veía un poquito mejor.

—Hoshina Utau —murmuró la que chica de cabellos dorados. Su cara de quererle arrancar la cabeza a Kukai había desaparecido, ahora sólo lucía con ganas de patearle el trasero hasta que se le callera el pie.

—Mashiro Rima.

—Fujisaki Nagihiko —repitió el proceso el del cabello largo y morado. Me miraron a mí, dándome a entender que fuera la siguiente.

—Hinamori Amu —bufé después de guardar silencio unos segundos.

—Tsukiyomi —bostezó la _cosa sexy_ —, Ikuto.

Después de haber rememorado un poco la situación y dejar en claro que lo pasado era pasado, nos dimos cuenta que eran más allá de las dos de la tarde. ¿Y en casa de quién jodidos estábamos? No tenía la menor idea.

—Demonios, duele horrores. ¿Y ésta es casa de quién…? —preguntó Utau tratando de moverse lo menos posible para así no agitar demasiado su organismo y terminar igual que yo. —Porque mía no es.

—No tengo la menor idea —dije yo recostándome en el suelo, la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. —Tampoco es mía —escuche que dijeron Rima y Nagihiko, dejándonos solo dos opciones: o era el malhumorado no tan malhumorado, o la _cosa sexy _con la que había dormido anoche.

—No me miren a mí, mía no es —respondió Kukai lavándose las manos. Al parecer, era de Ikuto.

— ¿Qué? Yo vivo en un departamento, y obviamente ésta es una casa —Fantástico. Esto podía decirse que era intromisión a la morada si el dueño no estaba aquí. Genial, era una alcohólica y una criminal.

—Entonces… esto significa…. ¡Maldición! —soltó el de cabello anaranjado levantándose de una. Estúpido, le punzaría horrible la cabeza.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos, chicos… pero la fiesta acabó y yo me regresó a mi casa —dijo la pulga más conocida como Rima levantándose con cuidado y saliendo por la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

Todos copiamos el gesto, y en cuestión de segundos ya estábamos en la planta baja, a cinco metros de la puerta principal. Sí salía de aquí sin una orden de allanamiento a la morada sería la persona más suertuda en el mundo. _Oh, pero yo…_

— ¡Están todos detenidos; las manos donde pueda verlas! ¡Y tú rosadita suelta ese sartén!

… _tenía una suerte de mierda._

—Estamos jodidos.

* * *

><p>Hellow<p>

Aquí vengo con una loca idea que surgió de mi cabeza cuando escuchaba Last Friday Night de Katy Perry. Como veran no es igual al video de canción [el cual está muy bueno, véanlo]; cambié varias cosas y es porque está _basado_ en esa canción, no es el video en sí. Bueno, no importa. Mm, creo que serán pocos capítulos, nada muy extenso, así que espero se me de bien esto.

_Au revoir_,

Soft'Colour


	2. Policías y discreción no van juntos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; la trama sí es de mi autoría.

Basada en la canción «Last Friday Night», de Katy Perry.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Había escarcha esparcida en el suelo, flamingos rosados flotando en la tina y gente regada en el suelo. ¿Qué mierdas era esto? OoC. UA. IxA

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~1~<strong>

**Policías y discreción no van juntos**

—Cualquier cosa que digan podrá ser usado en su contra, tienen derecho a una sola llamada cada uno y no contarán con un abogado hasta el lunes a menos que tengan uno o paguen su fianza antes. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Maldito bastardo. ¿Acaso era tan divertido burlarse de supuestos criminales que no tenían ni la puta culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo? Parece que sí. Por eso era que odiaba tanto a los policías. Tan corruptos, tan burlones, tan tragones, tan… ellos. Me enfermaban.

—Souma Kukai, veinticuatro años, japonés, residencia: Japón desde toda la vida.

—Yo creo que es muy obvio —respondió Kukai rodando los ojos y recostándose en la pared de la celda. Que chico más estúpido, sólo se estaba ganando un castigo mayor.

— ¡Cierre la boca, delincuente! Dispónganse a contestar con un sí o un no, punto. —gruñó como un típico policía que no podía mantener el control —. Mashiro Rima, veintiún años, italiana, residencia: Japón desde hace siete años.

—Sí —bufó la bajita cruzada de piernas.

—Según tú expediente, cuentas con varios cargos. Te hiciste de mala fama en Italia por ser parte de peleas callejeras, vandalismo y… —

— ¿Es necesario que mencione todos mis delitos? —Rima alzó una ceja sugestivamente interrumpiendo al policía a cargo. El hombre se limitó a bufar y continuar con el siguiente.

—Fujisaki Nagihiko, veinticuatro años, japonés, residencia: Japón desde hace tres años. Vivió casi toda su vida en Estados Unidos, ¿no es cierto? —era excepcionalmente estúpido como este hombre se inmiscuía en la vida de los presos. Era ridículo.

—Sí, así es —respondió Fujisaki con un asentimiento de cabeza. Parecía el más calmado de todos nosotros. Que envidia.

—Al parecer este es tu primer delito, será más fácil para ti salir de aquí — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba apoyando indirectamente a Nagihiko? ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de puta! ¡Era tan patético! —. Mm… Hoshina, Utau, veintitrés años, japonesa, residencia: Japón desde hace un año. Vivió en Francia desde que tenía siete años y regresó a Japón por razones de trabajo.

—Tal vez —se atrevió a cuestionar los datos del oficial, volteando su rostro hacia la pared y cruzando los brazos y las piernas. Vaya chica, era toda una fiera.

El hombre enrojeció y se paró de su silla acercándose peligrosamente a las barras de la celda. Su barriga se agitaba a cada paso que daba, y su rostro se crispaba cada vez más al ver que Utau le era indiferente.

—Cómo… se atreve —logró articular buscando torpemente sus llaves a causa de la ira. Utau no se había movido ni un milímetro.

— ¿Sabía usted que si agrede a un preso sin justificación alguna podría no solo perder su trabajo, si no también ser encarcelado? Y yo pienso que mi «tal vez» no es justificación alguna para que me agreda, ¿no lo cree?

El oficial enrojeció aun más y desistió de la idea de golpear a Utau. ¡Esa perra era mi heroína! Aun con la resaca más intensa que seguramente podía tener en toda su vida la cabeza le había servido. Era una mujer admirable.

—Sigamos —se aclaró la garganta el policía estúpido —. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, veinticinco años, japonés, residencia: Japón desde hace tres años. Vivía en Alemania desde los doce años y regresó a Japón para ser… —

—No tiene porque divulgar mi vida privada, oficial —rugió la _cosa sexy_ despeinando sus cabellos índigos con una mano. ¿Por qué carajo todos lucían salidos del Sauna y yo tenía pinta de asesina en serie? Oh, ahora lo recuerdo. Papá me había heredado sus genes débiles después de una noche de alcohol.

—Mierda, ¿por qué elegí esta profesión? —oí que susurró el policía y regresó la vista a la pantalla de su ordenador —. Y la última: Hinamori Amu, veintidós años, japonesa, residencia: Japón desde hace dos años y medio y… ¡Oh! Tiene usted un expediente muy gordo, ¿eh? Parece ser que vivía en Inglaterra desde los diez años, pero regresó a Japón porque era normalmente perseguida por la ley —río el puto oficial.

—Sí, sí, sí. Me han leído ese historial desde los quince años, se todos los cargos que he cometido y bla, bla, bla… ¿Cuándo puedo hacer mi llamada? —pregunté sin rodeos ni tapujos. Esto había que hacerlo sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

—Chiquilla insolente —refunfuñó molesto y se levantó de enorme silla —. Harán cada uno su llamada de forma ordenada. Contamos con tres teléfonos, así que primero salgan tres de ustedes y luego los otros tres, ¿entendido? Tienen dos minutos, no los desperdicien. La llamada se corta cuando el tiempo termina.

Primero se levantaron Utau, Kukai y Nagihiko, dejándonos al resto solos. Jamás me había sentido como una persona curiosa en toda la expansión de la palabra, pero el hecho de que hubiera alguien igual de rebelde que yo en el mismo lugar me daba ganas de iniciar una serie de preguntas. Pero no… ¡Yo era Hinamori Amu! Jamás me interesaban las cosas de los demás.

—Así que expediente gordo, ¿huh? —volteé mi rostro al escuchar como la bajita comentaba en mi dirección; llamando no solo mi atención, sino también la de Ikuto, alias: _cosa sexy_.

—Mm… seh. No soy de las que se quedan quietas —respondí de forma burlona dándole un doble sentido a mi comentario. Obviamente dirigido hacia Tsukiyomi.

—Con qué eso es, ¿eh? —murmuró de forma divertida el hombre de cabellos índigos sonriendo levemente. —No me sorprende que haya acabado contigo en la misma cama —se burló a costa mía soltando una carcajada, insinuando que yo me había aprovechado de él en nuestro estado de ebriedad.

Y parece que hice una mueca muy divertida, porque Rima soltó las carcajadas que estaba conteniendo desde que había iniciado mi conversación con ambos.

—Mhm... Estate seguro que fui yo la que comenzó —reí inevitablemente a pesar de que el punzante dolor en mi cabeza se hacía más pronunciado. _Maldita_ fiesta, _maldita_ resaca, _malditos_ genes.

—Bien… ustedes tres, ¡siguen!

Jesús. ¿A quién mierdas llamaría?

No hablaba con mis padres desde esa vez que _sin querer_ me había inscrito en una carrera de autos y había estrellado el auto y de paso había sido hospitalizada dos semanas.

Y mi hermana. Agh. Ami me odiaba desde que la había hecho _accidentalmente_ tomar el vuelo equivocado. Por favor. ¡África no era tan malo cómo pensaba ella! Además… no se veía _tan_ mal con la piel negra. ¡Oh, vamos! A veces el sol era muy potente y te quemabas inevitablemente. Era una exagerada.

Suspiré, esto estaba siendo muy difícil.

—Vamos rosita, si no llamas pronto tu derecho se revocará y no te daremos ni una llamada —ladró el policía —cara de chango— riendo ante mi expresión fastidiada.

Bueno, casos desesperados ameritaban soluciones desesperadas…

— ¿Diga?

— ¡AYUDAA! ¡Me han atrapado y quieren ofrecerme al Dios Sol! ¡Están diciendo más mamadas de las que te puedes imaginaaaaar!

— ¿Qu-Qué…? ¿Dó-dó-dónde…?

— ¡En la cárcel! ¡RÁPIDO! —colgué desesperadamente soltando un último gemido aterrado.

Y no falta decir que después de eso el punzante dolor en mi cabeza se volvió una mierda. ¡Era jodidamente insoportable! Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis memorias hasta ahora buenas y saludables para intentar disminuir el dolor.

— ¿Qué se supone fue eso? —preguntó Rima mirando en mi dirección una vez nos sentamos los tres de vuelta a la celda.

Había olvidado que tenía público.

¿Qué les diría ahora? _Oh, pues, mi familia me odia temporalmente porque soy una mierda de persona… ¡así que llame a mi último recurso!_ Dios, tenía que estar loca para soltarles algo así. Pero si no era eso, ¿entonces qué? ¡Oh, por favor! Yo _soy_ Hinamori Amu —lo repito— era el as de las mentiras y los engaños, _debía_ ocurrírseme algo.

—Pues —comencé de forma tranquila, sin alterarme —, había que añadirle un poco de sazón a la llamada, ¿no es cierto?

_Estupendo_. Amu, eres una idiota.

..**.**..

Después de todo no era _tan_ idiota como me creía, había que darme algo de crédito; los babosos de aquí alado se habían tragado mi comentario del sazón.

—Nagihiko, ¿tienes un…?

— ¡AMU! ¡AMU! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Podía retirar lo dicho, todo se vendría abajo después de esto.

— ¿Di-disculpe? ¿Señor? Podría tomarse con calma…

— ¡La tienen ahí encerrada y quiere que me calme! ¡Tal vez podrían estarle extirpando un riñón y usted está aquí! ¡Dios! ¡Podrían ser dos riñones!

Jesús, estaba demasiado alterado, y eso me causaba _enormes_ remordimientos. Por eso él siempre era mi último recurso. Una vez que el inútil oficial le convenció de que no me estaban extirpando nada, lo dirigieron a nuestra celda. Jesús, María y José. Que Dios me agarre confesada.

_Demonios, yo no iba a la iglesia. _

Su rostro estaba tan decepcionado y contraído que preferí mil veces los gritos y los golpes que verlo así. Era tan tonta. Siempre le fallaba a pesar de que le prometía intentar cambiar. Él era la única persona por la que realmente me empeñaba en dejar mis hábitos de delincuente, pero aun así no conseguía lograrlo. Era simplemente imposible… porque yo era _así_.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Amu?

—Mm… yo… pues verás… —suspiré y decidí decirle la verdad, ¿qué caso tenía ocultarlo? —. Estaba en ésta fiesta de la que no recuerdo ni mierda, cuando desperté en una recámara _desconocida_, con personas _desconocidas_, en una cama _desconocida_ con un completo _desconocido_ a mi lado.

Su rostro se crispó de una leve furia que me hizo sentir mejor, pero aun así no me atreví a seguir pensando en ello. Mejor a esperar por sus palabras y juzgar después. Suspiró y me miró con un semblante más suave, pero aun así decepcionado. Estaba esperando que soltara su sermón de siempre.

—Me supongo que ellos son los desconocidos, ¿no? —preguntó y todos asintieron en silencio, esperando expectantes ante lo que él dijera. Malditos bastardos. —. Y comprenderás que te despediré después de esto, ¿cierto? —yo asentí de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Llamaste a tu jefe? No creí que trabajaras —soltó bruscamente Utau, con la intención de ofenderme. Esta chica me caía realmente bien.

—Bueno, también es mi mejor amigo… y mi conciencia, de cierto modo —suspiré derrotada mirando a Tadase, quién quería darme a entender que él no era solo _eso_ para mí.

Media hora más tarde, mi amigo había pagado la fianza y me encontraba tomando las pocas pertenencias que había traído conmigo. Claro que casi le da un ataque a Tadase cuando me vio tomar el sostén rojo de la caja. Su cara enrojeció tanto que podía jurar veía todo de color rosa. Era tan inocente.

—Un gusto conocerlos, chicos —me despedí de ellos acercándome a los barrotes y haciéndoles un saludo despreocupado con la mano. Rima me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de lado.

—Vaya… la delincuente mayor es la primera en salir —dijo Kukai soltando grandes carcajadas y despidiéndose del mismo modo. Le sonreí también. Tenía muy en cuenta que era muy perra.

—Un placer haber dormido juntos —me susurró al oído la cosa sexy resoplando en él. Sentí una corriente eléctrica tan deliciosa que me vi obligada a mostrar con una sonrisa de lado.

—Mhm, no te imaginas —le murmuré de vuelta antes de guiñarle un ojo y hacerle una seña al bolsillo de su pantalón, dándole a entender que revisara en él. Después de eso, me volteé y seguí a Tadase a su auto.

—Eres tan inconsciente.

—Liberal, diría yo.

* * *

><p>Hola de nueva cuenta, a quien quiera que lea.<p>

Me llegó la inspiración y salió este pedazo de arte (?) Sin comentarios. Pero bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo y que dejen sus reviews. ¡Se ve un poco muerto por aca! Pero bueno, y como no tengo nada más que decir aparte de agradecer comentarios, me despido. Espero leerlos pronto.

_Ciao_,

Soft'Colour


	3. Consejos de mierda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; la trama sí es de mi autoría.

Basada en la canción «Last Friday Night», de Katy Perry.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Había escarcha esparcida en el suelo, flamingos rosados flotando en la tina y gente regada en el suelo. ¿Qué mierdas era esto? OoC. UA. IxA

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Dedicado a Amy Winehouse, que en paz descanse. La voz de esa mujer era impresionante.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~2~<strong>

**Consejos de mierda**

—… ¡Y no vuelvas!

Genial, ahí iba otra oportunidad de trabajo. ¡Y lo peor es que me había hecho la ilusión de obtener el puesto! Maldición, y todo por un error.

Estaba despotricando contra mi misma cuando mi celular vibro en el bolsillo de mis jeans desgastados. Mierda. Debía ser Tadase. Seguramente el rubiales quería saber cómo me había ido en la puta entrevista ahora que me estaba esforzando en ser una respetable señorita de veintidós años, como debía ser.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente, al cual Tadase le gustaba llamar: _lo menos peligroso que has hecho en toda tu vida_, y no sabía ni mierda de los babosos que había conocido. No es que me importara, porque no me importaba, pero estaba un poco… _afligida_, por saber de ellos. Aun así, detuve mis pensamientos porque el estúpido chillido de mi teléfono comenzaba a hartarme.

—Amu aquí, ¿quién allá?

—_Tu compañero de cama_ —ronroneó esa voz que se me hacia deliciosamente conocida. Después de todo la _cosa sexy_ sí había llamado. Jugaría un poco con él.

— ¿Cuál de todos? Ha habido varios estos días —repuse yo en tono pensativo, haciendo a Tsukiyomi soltar una fuerte carcajada que me hizo sonreír. Gracias a Dios alguien podía ponerme de buenas.

—_No quiero imaginar la lista de personas _—comentó aun riendo. Inconscientemente se me escapó un gruñido ante su falta de tacto. Bastardo.

—Y bueno… ¿Te dejaron libre, gato? —pregunté de forma despreocupada, apodándolo pese a lo que pensaba yo se parecía; tenía facciones felinas _tan_ sensuales que me daban escalofríos.

—_Si no, no estaría llamándote_ —respondió con obviedad y yo rodeé los ojos —. _Como sea, el punto es que Kukai me dijo que habría cerveza y licor en casa de un amigo suyo el viernes…_ —dejó la frase inconclusa, invitándome de forma indirecta. Bueno, si quería lograr que yo fuera, no bastaba con «habrá cerveza y licor». Yo _no_ era una alcohólica.

— ¿Estás invitándome o contándome de tus pláticas hormonales con Kukai? —él rió de buena gana, permitiéndome olvidar que había sido echada a patadas hace rato.

—_Creo que es muy obvio, pero pareces querer oírlo. Amu, ¿Dormirías conmigo el viernes en la noche?_ —no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante tal invitación. Este hombre era un descarado, igual que yo.

—Solo duermo con extraños —canturreé y ambos volvimos a estallar en largas carcajadas, bromeando y coqueteando simultáneamente.

No me había fijado que había llegado a mi humilde departamento cuando colgué el teléfono, así que solo me encogí de hombros y subí las escaleras del edificio para poder derrumbarme en la tina y enviar todos mis problemas a la mierda. Pero dos segundos después de pisar el tercer escalón, mi celular volvió a vibrar, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces al suelo. Jodidísima madre, ¡dolía de mierda!

— ¿Quién es el imbécil que está del otro lado?

—_Te caíste en los escalones, ¿no es cierto?_ —Estúpido Tadase. Me conocía tan bien y se aprovechaba de eso. Suerte que era mí mejor amigo, porque de no serlo, lo golpearía hasta la inconsciencia por haberme hecho darme semejante porrazo.

Sentía que de un segundo a otro vería mi quijada rodando por las escaleras; me dolía horrores.

—Dime de una maldita vez que sucede —respondí de forma grosera ignorando el sentimiento de culpa que me embargaba cada vez que le hablaba de esa forma a mi mejor amigo.

—_Eso es lo que quiero saber, Hinamori Amu. ¿Qué demonios sucede? Tú entrevista de trabajo fue hace media hora y llevo marcándote todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué rayos no contestas?_ —ya sonaba a mi madre cuando me perdía horas y horas en las maquinitas, jugando.

—Bájale, Pepe el Grillo; estaba hablando por teléfono. Por cierto, me fue de la regalada mierda… ¡Me arrojaron del edificio!

— _¿Qué hiciste ahora, Amu? No, mejor no me digas, no quiero saber_ —respondió Tadase retractándose. Sonaba un poco decepcionado, así que le prometí que me encontraría un trabajo y duraría ahí más de dos horas, y con eso último nos despedimos y corté.

No era necesario decir que no hice ni una mierda de lo que le había prometido a mi amigo en el día; así que hoy miércoles estaba parada, a las cuatro de la tarde, frente una puta escuela secundaria, buscando trabajo.

« ¿Crees que dejaran que una completa imbécil como tú dé clases aquí? Mejor busca el puesto de limpieza, es más fácil», gritaba mi maldita conciencia repitiéndome que jamás dejarían entrar a una perra estúpida como yo. ¡Pero había estudiado en la Universidad de Inglaterra!... _hasta que me sacaron_.

—Díganos, señorita Hinamori, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Oh, maldición, ¿Qué putas le decía? _Pues fíjese que vengo buscando trabajo porque me echaron de otros tres hace una semana y no quiero morir de hambre. _No, no, no. ¡Me mandarían al DIF de inmediato! Había que usar la cabeza en estas cosas si uno quería tener éxito; desgraciadamente yo _no _usaba mi cabeza.

—Ehm… pues, venía a buscar un puesto, el que estén dispuestos a darme —respondí con la mejor voz formal que pude encontrar. No me rendiría, no me rendiría…

—Pues ahorita todos están ocupados y no bus… ¡Oh, espere! La junta directiva estaba pensando en solicitar trabajo para el puesto de la consejera escolar, dado que los alumnos están pasando por una etapa muy… complicada.

Me venía como anillo al dedo. ¡Joder! Yo sabía mucho de esto. Drogas, sexo, alcohol, vaginas, penes, robos, fiestas… Todo. Había pasado mi adolescencia hasta los veinte años rodeada de toda esta mierda; sabía perfectamente cómo tratar con esto.

—Me parece excelente, yo sé mucho de estas cosas. Estén tranquilos de que conmigo como consejera, sus alumnos no volverán a tratar con esto —respondí de forma orgullosa y sonriendo con altanería.

Quién diría que ser una vaga me serviría algún día. Tadase se pondría tan feliz.

—Me alegra oírlo, Srita. Hinamori; solo debe permitirme su currículo y podrá trabajar mañana mismo.

Putísima madre… ¡El currículo!

Esta mujer no podía ver toda la sarta de idioteces que había hecho en mi vida, porque sobrepasaban en número a las cosas buenas que, se supone, había hecho yo. Demonios. Ojalá y no le diera un infarto.

_Por favor, Jesús, si me escuchas, no dejes que pierda esta maravillosa oportunidad de trabajo._

Le tendí nerviosamente mi hoja, expectante ante lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Y juro por todo lo santo que no me esperé la mierda que le siguió.

— ¡Felicidades, Srita. Hinamori, tiene el puesto! Es usted justamente lo que buscamos.

_Una reverenda inútil. _

..**.**..

Primer día de trabajo y ya estaba teniendo problemas.

Jesús, ¡No sabía que ponerme!

Siempre iba a mis trabajos con ropa informal, pero ésta vez estábamos hablando de un colegio. No podía llegar con jeans rotos y blusas transparentes, me echarían sin dudarlo. Así que aquí estaba yo; improvisando con una falda de ejecutiva color negra a la rodilla, una blusa azul de mangas con holanes al centro y unos zapatos de tacón azules. Lo más discreto que pude encontrar entre toda la mierda que solía usar. Está de más decir que tuve que maquillar mis tatuajes extremadamente bien para que nadie los notara, ¡pero más bien parecían cinco putos cardenales!

Suspiré. Ya era hora de ir a la escuela; no importaba si los alumnos notaban a mi delincuente interior, había que seguir adelante.

Con pensamientos extrañamente positivos, entre a la puta escuela Takuyami buscando la dirección para que me dieran las indicaciones y mi lugar de trabajo, pero a pesar de que hice todo uso de mi autocontrol, no pude evitar hacerles muecas a las personas y tener pensamientos impuros hacia los que me veían más de la cuenta.

—Buenos días, soy la nueva consejera, ¿podría hablar con la directora un segundo? —pregunté amablemente a la secretaria lesbiana que me miraba las tetas. Qué vieja más enferma.

—S-sí, claro —titubeó nerviosamente mostrando con su mano derecha la puerta de la dirección. Casi me echo a llorar cuando me percaté que la secretaria miraba mi trasero; ¡era una psicótica!

—Oh, Srita. Hinamori, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Quería saber mis tareas y mi lugar de trabajo, si no es mucha molestia —hablar de esta forma tan educada me estaba consumiendo el cerebro. Estaba segura que un día de estos me levantaría con ganas de lavar ropa.

—Por supuesto. Por aquí —me indicó saliendo de su oficina conmigo detrás de ella.

Tuve que tragarme las inmensas ganas de pegarle un buen puñetazo a la perra que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio llamada secretaria para que dejara de comerme con los ojos, porque lo hacía con una indiscreción que me provocaba gastritis.

—Mire, Srita. Hinamori, aquí lo único que usted debe hacer es escuchar a los alumnos contarle sus problemas y aconsejarlos para que les sirva de guía. Además de escribirles un reporte notificando a sus padres, en caso de que sean enviados de la dirección. Fuera de eso, puede hacer lo que usted desee. Claro, respetando las normas escolares

Gracias a Dios. Este trabajo era pan comido. Estaba segura que no me echarían de aquí. ¡Qué alegría!

Después me guió a una oficina pequeña con una puerta que rezaba: Consejera Escolar. La directora abrió el lugar y, una vez que ella estuvo dentro, no pude evitar pasar mis dedos por las palabras escritas en la puerta.

—Mierda —musité cuando la pintura se corrió. Que estúpida. Era obvio que todavía estaba seca, ¡lo pintaron ayer! Amu eres una idiota.

Trate de arreglarlo, juro que trate, pero solo termine empeorándolo aun más. Jesús. ¿Qué mierdas decía ahí?

—Co… je… a… Cola —leyó un alumno que transitaba por ahí la porquería que había hecho. Desesperada, lo jalé de la camisa y manche sus dedos de pintura blanca empujándolo bruscamente cuando la directora salió.

— ¡Ah, mi título! —chillé horrorizada apuntando al niño —. ¡Tú! ¿Pero qué hiciste? Este es mi primer día y los alumnos ya me detestan. ¡No lo puedo creer!

La directora obviamente se puso de mi lado y regaño al chico, que según recuerdo se llamaba Hiou, llevándolo con ella a la dirección y pidiéndome disculpas en su nombre. Y cuando la directora se volteó, le saqué la lengua.

— ¿E-eh…? ¡Directora, ella me sacó la lengua!

— ¡Oh, cállese, Hiou! ¿No le bastó con arruinar la puerta?

Victoriosa, entré a mi oficina cuando ellos se fueron y me dispuse a arreglar el lugar a mi modo. Claro que no podía pintar las paredes de rojo intenso porque era inapropiado, o poner «SEXO» en mi escritorio, ¡me despedirían! Así qué solo me conforme con pegar un par de posters que decían: «Di NO a la Droga», «Confía en un adulto», «Se siempre respetuoso(a)» y toda esa mierda. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y azul claro, dándole el toque profesional que a _mí_ me faltaba.

— ¿Co-consejera? La so-solicitan en el au-auditorio.

Esa puta voz.

—Sí, gracias…

—Ru-Ruri, Srita. Hinamori —completó por mí. ¿Qué clase de jodido nombre era ese? Por el amor a lo bueno, ésta mujer era todo feo. No había ni una cosa buena en ella, ni una.

Se despidió de mí con un leve suspiro y salió corriendo a donde suponía era el auditorio, así que discretamente la seguí. Entré detrás de ella y caminé hasta subir los pocos escalones de la tarima, sentándome en el espacio vacío entre dos profesores; un viejete de sesenta años y un hombre de unos dos o tres años mayor que yo.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, la secundaria…

Agh, ahora comenzarían con los sermones de treinta minutos y regaños de diez azotes al podio con el puño, recalcando reglas que los alumnos _jamás_ acataban. Y lo decía yo porque fui parte de ello… o lo sigo siendo. El punto es que no estaba prestando atención y estaba segura de que un hilo de baba había tomado rienda hasta mi barbilla.

Estaba inclinada hacia delante, con la cabeza gacha —obviamente para que no notaran que me estaba quedando dormida— y tenía los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas, con las palmas juntas y los dedos mirando hacia el techo. Sentí un leve empujón en las costillas y me tragué el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. El auditorio completo guardo silencio.

—Yo… estaba orando —balbuceé torpemente en respuesta, levantándome de mí asiento —, por los niños de la escuela, para que encuentren sus caminos.

Jesucristo; decir que se me estaba cayendo un ojo hubiera sido millones de veces más convincente de lo que acababa de soltar. Mi tono de voz había salido estúpido, inseguro y falso. _Nadie_ iba a creerme.

—Seguro —musitó la directora en mi dirección y me cedió el micrófono para que me presentara. Demonios, ¿cómo se presentaba uno?

—Ehm… Hola, me llamo Amu Hinamori y seré su Consejera Escolar, como sabrán. Pueden acudir a mi oficina cuando se les presente un problema o quieran un consejo, no lo duden —dije gustosa ante mi magnífica presentación. «Para ser la primera había, resultado muy buena», pensé con orgullo.

—Srita. Hinamori — ¡Santa Mierda! Era el niño metiche que me odiaba —, yo tengo un problema en estos momentos. ¿Podría ayudarme?

—Cla-claro —titubeé con inseguridad, echando un mechón de mi cabello hacía atrás de manera que se me viera confiada. Oí a la secretaria morbosa gemir detrás de mí. Iugh.

—Bueno, hace poco, mi mamá me culpó de _manchar_ la mesa con pastel, pero yo _no_ había sido, sino el _viejo_ de mi padre — ¿acaso se estaba refiriendo a nuestro caso? ¿Y se estaba refiriendo a _mí_ con VIEJO padre? —. Y me preguntaba, ¿qué puedo hacer para hacerla entrar en razón?

Maldito bastardillo. ¡El muy cabrón se las había ingeniado para dar a entender que la situación era conmigo! Ya vería con quién se estaba metiendo, ya vería.

—Pues está clara la respuesta, ¿a qué no? Tú debes asumir la responsabilidad como _buen_ hijo, puesto que seguramente tu _grandioso_ padre no lo hizo adrede y no ha de tener tiempo ni ganas para lidiar con pequeñeces como esas. ¡Aprende a responsabilizarte… y ser hombre!

Maldición, la había cagado.

..**.**..

Duró día, sin dudarlo.

Estaba sentada en una mesa de algún café que había visto rumbo a mi casa, lamentándome de haberle contestado lo último a ese huerco jodido. Ahora tenía a media población femenina en mi contra porque le había respondido de esa forma a _su_ Hiou. ¡Al carajo el mocoso! Se merecía una buena reprimenda.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi pecho y metí la mano a mi escote para sacarlo y responder. Y cuando levanté la vista, mi visión se deleitó con ese cabello índigo tan peculiar, a cinco mesas lejos de mí.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Por qué tan seca, gatita?_ —gimieron del otro lado. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y me apoyé en la mesa. Este hombre siempre era _tan_ oportuno.

—Será porque no he tenido sexo en una semana —respondí de forma juguetona, ronroneando un poco.

—_Oh, tu siempre con tus insinuaciones sexuales_ —dijo burlón soltando una carcajada que me hizo sonreír aun más. Este chico eran tan salvaje que no solo hacia vibrar mi cuerpo, sino estremecerlo.

— ¿Qué acaso corrompo tu inexistente inocencia?

—Puede ser —murmuraron en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_Maldito gato sensual._

* * *

><p>Helloww, de nuevo a todas las lectoras. (:<p>

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡y fíjenese que lo traje antes! Debo decirles que me hicieron muy felices sus reviews, así que sigan comentando para que esta escritora actualice más rápido.

**Recuerden esto para cada fic que leean:** **No reviews= Autora triste= No actualización pronto= Ustdes infelices.** ¿Se entendió el punto? Es un ciclo de la vida, así que no sean flojas y comenten, para que todos seamos felices. :D No las obligo, solo las recuerdo. ;) Bueno, y ya para terminar esta aburrida nota, les doy gracias a todas las que comentaron y me agregaron a alertas y favoritos, ¡son un amor, queridas! Así que ya me despido, y espero traerles el prox. cap pronto. Falta poco para un IKUTO POV, ¡desénlo!

Amy Winehouse, que en paz descanse. Ojála se encuentre ahora en un lugar mejor~

Soft'Colour


	4. Cosas Sexys en la Escuela

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; la trama sí es de mi autoría.

Basada en la canción «Last Friday Night», de Katy Perry.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Había escarcha esparcida en el suelo, flamingos rosados flotando en la tina y gente regada en el suelo. ¿Qué mierdas era esto? OoC. UA. IxA

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~3~<strong>

**Cosas Sexys en la Escuela**

—Niña del demonio, perra desgraciada…

Despotricaba como camionero, tragándome las inmensas ganas de regresar al patio y azotar a la estúpida niña contra las bancas. «Tranquilízate, Amu, es solo otra tonta niña hormonal obsesionada con el chico popular de la secundaria; sólo eso» Lo mejor sería contar hasta diez. Sí, eso haría.

_Diez._

—Arpía trepadora —¿Quién carajo había dicho eso? _Nueve._

_Ocho. _

—Es una total pedófila —_Siete._ Demonios, esas niñas nunca me dejan en paz.

_Seis._

—Ninfómana asquerosa — _Cinco_, cinco más.

_Cuatro._

_Tres._

_Dos. _

—Ramera sucia —_Uno._

Maldición, los número se habían acabado. Esta mierda no servía de nada… ¿Y de dónde putas habían sacado esas mocosas todas esas palabrotas? Se suponía que las niñas de su edad todavía eran castas. Sí claro, quién me creería cuando yo ya era arrestada a los quince años.

Seguí caminando, ignorando las risitas victoriosas de la población femenina a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué el destino me había lanzado en ese momento al chiquillo tonto? ¿Por qué no a alguien más? Pudo haber sido a un nerd o un empollón, ¡si me iba bien la lesbiana de la secretaria! Pero no, tuvo que ir a parar el mocoso "más guapo y atractivo de toda la secundaria" al pasillo donde estaba yo.

Si tan sólo tuviera un cigarrillo entre los labios…

—Es un bonito día; tú estás feliz de haber encontrado trabajo, haber complacido a Tadase y plantarle semejante beso a la _cosa sexy_ —¡Uy! Recordar ese apasionado e intenso beso que le planté ese miércoles en el café me estremecía todavía. Ikuto sabía tan exquisito.

Lástima que tuve que cortarlo. Las manos comenzaban a volar y estaba totalmente segura que las ropas no tardarían en imitarlas. La verdad era que yo _quería_ que todo volara en ese instante, pero _jamás_ se consigue a un hombre si se le da todo lo que quiere a la primera. Además, ¿Qué había de divertido en acostarse y punto? Las cosas debían calentarse, para que así explotaran con tanta intensidad que uno tuviera deseos de repetirlo. Así funcionaba el cuerpo.

Me dejé caer sobre la silla cuando llegué a mi oficina, y comencé el trabajo encendiendo la computadora. ¡Jugaría Mortal Combat en Internet! Gran idea, matar gente me liberaría todo el estrés acumulado.

Estaba tan enfrascada en los disparos y zombis estúpidos que el simple toque a la puerta me hizo saltar en el asiento. Miré a través de la puerta y divisé a la secretaria de la directora con un paquete de rosquillas y una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Demonios y más demonios.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Srita. Ruri?

—Y-yo… quise traerle e-esto… Srita. Hinamori —titubeó mostrando el paquete de rosquillas, colocándolas sobre mi escritorio —Me pareció verla algo molesta en la mañana, así que quise ofrecerle un poco de azúcar para que se despeje.

Jesús bendito.

¡La vieja psicótica me espía! No la había visto absolutamente en ningún momento en el día, y aparece la vieja diciéndome: _me pareció verla algo molesta en la mañana_.

¿Qué mierdas quería de mí? ¿Acaso me veía cara de bisexual? Por el amor de Dios, mi vida no podía empeorar.

—Pues… gracias, pero… intento cuidar la dieta —mentí con lo primero que se me vino a la mente solo para no probar esos panecillos. ¿Qué tal si tenían alguna droga?

—¡Oh, claro! Es que usted tiene una figura que… digo... este, sí, eso. Y-yo, si me disculpa…. Regresaré a mi trabajo.

Y a la velocidad con la que entró, salió.

Solté un sonoro suspiró y crucé mis piernas, ¡regresando a las pistolitas!

Después de media hora me aburrí y comencé a divagar entre pensamientos. Pensando en todo y en nada. En todas las locuras que había cometido en mi vida y en las que me faltaban. Y sin quererlo, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—¿Srita. Hinamori?

¿Ahora qué mierdas querían?

Alcé la vista y sonreí, esperando encontrarme con la agradable silueta de la directora. En vez de eso, habían dos horribles mocosos frente mío con cara de babosos.

Alcé una ceja y esperé a que dijeran algo, aunque antes de que ambos pudieran abrir la boca, la directora ya estaba en mi oficina, dándole el paso a otra persona.

Me quedé petrificada.

Petrificada de satisfacción.

—Oh, directora, jamás me dijo que tendríamos un invitado —comenté, sonriendo hacía nuestra inesperada visita. La _cosa sexy_ me devolvió la sonrisa, mirando disimuladamente mi cuerpo. Yo regresé la mirada a los dos adolescentes —. ¿Y qué se supone que hacen ellos aquí?

—Todo fue culpa de Hiou. Si él no me hubiera dejado pasar, yo no le habría gritado —se explicó Kiseki, uno de los chicos de último grado. Hiou rió de forma irónica.

—¿Gritado? Kiseki, me golpeaste —corrigió el castaño comenzando con una pelea verbal. Esto era tan común en los adolescentes de su edad.

La directora los miró con reproche, y aproveché ese breve descuido de los demás para centrar mi total concentración en el fenómeno más sexy del mundo: Ikuto _cosa sexy_ Tsukiyomi.

Su traje informal de jeans y camisa negra le daba un toque tan exquisito que me hacía perder el juicio. Y ese cabello índigo tan alborotado lo hacía lucir más atractivo, activando de manera inmediata las hormonas de las mujeres. Y yo era parte de ese grupo de mujeres.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que regresemos a la revisión de libros. Ya que el Sr. Tsukiyomi es parte de la editorial que nos vendió los libros, y como faltaron una serie de ellos, vino para discutir la cantidad. Con tu permiso, Amu.

Y sin más, la perfección en persona desapareció de mi vista.

Volví la mirada hacia los dos chiquillos sentados frente a mi escritorio y solté un suspiro. Esto solo aumentaría la cantidad de fans del grupo "Odien a la Consejera Escolar porque está más tiempo con Hiou Takeshi que con su madre". Lo mejor sería guardar la calma hasta el final y resolver problemas.

—Bueno, comencemos con un… —

—¡Y la mierda! Quiero que este cabrón se arrodille y se disculpe por… —

—¿Yo? ¿Y de que putas me voy a disculpar contigo, hijo de perra?

Y así, se desató una guerra de insultos de la que yo quería ser partícipe. ¡Hace mucho no me veía envuelta en peleas verbales! Eran tan intensas que terminaba con las bragas mojadas.

—… y tu abuela es una puta barata de cabaré.

—Sí, sí; y mi tía es una stripper con senos de silicón. ¿Ya podemos dejar los insultos de lado, ahora que la artillería pesada cayó, y hablar como la gente normal?

Media hora. Lo prometo. Media hora de mi tiempo la pasé dando consejos a dos putos adolescentes que no tenían ni una mierda de idea de lo que reconciliación era. Tuve que hacer una especie de terapia de pareja para que supieran de lo que se estaban perdiendo y todas esas estupideces hasta que por fin comprendieron y volvieron a sus clases.

¡Oh, pero la cosa no termina ahí! Claro que no.

Amu Hinamori recibe la mala suerte hasta la última gota.

Y un claro ejemplo de eso era Hiou en mi oficina, _de nuevo_. Comenzaba a pensar que este mocoso lo hacía a propósito, solo para joder mi vida un rato.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Hiou? —pregunté sin levantar la vista de mi monitor, concentrándome en que cada cliente de mi jueguito recibiera su orden de manera correcta. El chiquillo se atrevió a soltar una risita.

—¿No crees que eres un poco mayor para jugar jueguitos en internet? —espetó de manera burlona, ganándose un bufido de mi parte.

—Y tú eres un poco mayor para seguir teniendo peleas de niños y sin embargo aquí estás, cada dos por tres —repliqué sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. De la nada, se volvió negra —¡Hey! Te podría expulsar ahora mismo solo por haber apagado ese monitor.

—¿No se te ocurre otra razón por la que podría estar aquí _cada dos por tres_? —preguntó ignorando mi anterior comentario. Rodeé los ojos. Ya sabía a dónde se dirigía todo esto; lo había visto millones de veces. Nos saqué de mi oficina al pasillo y cerré la puerta con pestillo, volteándome hacía él.

—Escucha, Hiou —comencé con un suspiro —, tú eres un niñato, yo soy una mujer. Tú rondas por la edad de quince y yo de los veinticinco. ¿Entiendes? No renunciaré a este trabajo solo por un encaprichamiento tuyo, aun siendo tan guapo y atractivo como eres.

—Me sorprendes, cualquier mujer hubiera aceptado en segundos —fanfarroneó y contuve las ganas de echarme a llorar. Aun cuando lo había rechazado, venía con el segundo intento —. Aunque jamás te pediría que salieras conmigo, solo quiero algo más informal.

—_Maldición_ —murmuré, mordiendo mi labio —. Sea informal, sea formal, no quie… —

—Cariño, he estado buscándote por todos lados. El doctor acaba de darme la noticia… ¡Ahora si podremos ser padres!

¿Qué mierdas…?

—¿Pa-padres? Y-yo… lo, lo siento… debo —ni siquiera terminó la oración cuando se echó a correr, soltando una sarta de maldiciones en el camino.

Y cuando regresé mi rostro, fue cuando me percaté de quién había soltado semejante declaración.

Ikuto estaba frente a mí, con esa sonrisa ladeada que me provocaba orgasmos, las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada tan burlona que me dio ganas de arrancarle los ojos.

«Maldito bastardo». ¿Acaso se estaba riendo del encaprichamiento que el mocoso tenía en mí?

—Vamos, Amu, ¿no dirás nada? ¿Algo cómo: Gracias Ikuto, eres mi salvador? —me eché a reír.

—Gracias Ikuto, bastardo. ¿Tan vieja me veo cómo para aparentar un matrimonio? —quise saber, acercando mi rostro al suyo y cruzando las manos bajo mi pecho.

El se encogió de hombros y me jaló de la blusa, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Sus manos inmediatamente viajaron a mis caderas y pegó nuestros sexos, dándome a entender que estaba tan caliente como yo.

Sonreí e incliné mis labios hacia los suyos. Nos separaba un espacio casi nulo, inexistente, y estaba segura de que su aliento —fresco y exquisito— se colaba entre mis labios. El más mínimo movimiento acortaría nuestra distancia, por eso fue que hable demasiado lento y pausado.

—Será mejor que lo desees fervientemente, Tsukiyomi; porque no te lo daré tan fácilmente.

Y de la manera en la que me acerqué, me alejé.

Esta noche habría _tanta_ acción.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada: ¡Lo siento! Enserio, chicas, lamento mucho haberles traido un capítulo tan pobre y, además, tarde. Y mi grandiosa excusa aquí es: La imaginación es una mierda. Lo que escribía lo borraba, por que no le hayaba sentido y me parecía demasiado tonto. Por eso tarde demasiado, y salió esta cosa horrible. Pero bueno, agradezco sus reviews y alertas de todo corazón. Son unas amorAs. (: Espero y re contra espero, no traer tan tarde el siguiente capítulo. Ya estamos a la mitad de esta historia... ¡y se va a poner picante!<p>

Nada más una última cosita. Las que quieran lemmon (cosa que se me da horrendo) no olviden dejar sus comentarios pidiendolo. Veré que puedo hacer, ¡así que inspírenme, niñas! Oh, y una última cosita. SÍGANME EN TWITTER O AGRÉGENME A FACE! En mi perfil están los links. ;) Así que ya saben. Para que sepan cuando serán las actualizaciones o les dé un adelanto. :D Bueno, ya que se alargó mucho esta nota. Me despido. No olviden dejar sus reviews, no engorda. ;)

Soft'Colour.


	5. ¿Suegra?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; la trama sí es de mi autoría.

Basada en la canción «Last Friday Night», de Katy Perry.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Había escarcha esparcida en el suelo, flamingos rosados flotando en la tina y gente regada en el suelo. ¿Qué mierdas era esto? OoC. UA. IxA

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~4~<strong>

**¿Suegra?**

—Y dime, cielo, ¿cómo se conocieron?

¿Ya estábamos empezando con las preguntas rudas?

—En una fiesta —respondió Amu por mí —. Después fuimos compañeros de celda… en prisión.

Maldita la hora en la que se canceló la puta fiesta.

—¿Y lograste salir? —preguntó la mujer frente a ella alzando una ceja, sin intenciones de ser gentil.

Aun cuando ambas mujeres se lanzaban comentarios mordaces y miradas prepotentes, el ambiente no perdía el toque familiar y divertido que se imprimió una vez Midori Hinamori cruzó la puerta. Originalmente, el plan era divertirse en la fiesta, beber, bailar, tener sexo rudo y desenfrenado y sufrir las consecuencias la mañana siguiente, pero todo se estropeó cuando Kukai nos llamó y nos dijo que la fiesta se había cancelado.

Por supuesto ninguno de los seis se conformó con eso y terminamos manejando a casa de Amu, improvisando. Claro que nadie se imaginó que ésta agradable señora llegaría, tres minutos después, a tocar la puerta dispuesta a rehacer los lazos afectivos con su hija. Aunque Midori Hinamori estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Amu indignada —. No fue nada grave como para quedarme años en la cárcel, mamá.

—Eso dijiste la última vez y estuviste encerradas tres meses —se defendió la mujer, volteando el rostro para mirarme a mí —. Seguro arrastraste a estos inocentes chicos contigo, por que probablemente no tuvieron la culpa de nada más que de ser víctimas de tus actos.

—Detén la cháchara ahí, anciana, porque estás comenzando a hablar de _tus_ viejos tiempos.

A partir de ahí la plática empezó a tornarse un poco violenta —más bien divertida, a mi parecer— y mal intencionada, por lo que Tsumugu Hinamori, el padre de Amu, tuvo que intervenir y amenazar a ambas mujeres con mostrar algo de unas fotos de «_ese_ viaje a la isla mujeres». Basta con decir que tanto la madre como Amu, se callaron nada más oír la palabra "fotos".

La situación en sí me parecía divertida, pero también terriblemente insufrible. Divertida porque ver a las mujeres Hinamori discutir y lanzarse comentarios poco usuales era de lo más entretenido, pero insufrible porque no le había puesto un dedo encima a la cabeza de chicle desde el miércoles —ese pequeño roce ésta mañana no contaba.

Me estaba muriendo por tenerla entre los dedos, con las caderas aprisionadas y azotándola en l… Sí, bueno, no era especialmente recomendable ponerse duro cuando la mamá de tu _algo_ estaba presente. Y decía _algo_ porque realmente no tenía un claro nombre lo que Amu y yo teníamos. Sólo era eso, un _algo_.

—¿Y qué pasa con Tadase? —preguntó la mamá de Amu en algún momento de la cena, intentando sonar casual —. ¿Sigue vivo o murió por algún ataque que le diste?

Amu ni se inmutó y lució despreocupada, lanzando un mechón de cabello hacia atrás en un acto sensual, _muy_ sensual.

—Tal vez esté trabajando o tirándose a su secretaria.

—¡Amu! —reprendió su padre avergonzado—. Tadase siempre ha sido un chico muy correcto, no creo qu…

—Ya lo sé, papá, no lo decía en serio —suspiró Amu, aburrida con todo el asunto en general. Yo sabía que podía entretenerla un buen rato.

—Deja de pensar morbosidades, Ikuto —me susurró Rima en tono molesto —. Es asqueroso comer con esa _cosa_ apuntándome.

Una risa escapó de mis labios e instintivamente las miradas se lanzaron sobre mí. Le resté importancia con un gesto de manos, pero eso no tranquilizó a Nagihiko. Parecía querer atravesarme el cuello con el tenedor.

Después de la cena, las mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina para servir de amas de casa —aunque a ninguna le iba el papel— y los hombres fuimos a la sala para beber un poco de vino o cerveza. Aproveché el despiste de éstos para escabullirme al pasillo que conectaba a la cocina con las habitaciones. Esperé hasta que Amu salió cuarenta segundos después.

Como reflejo, la tomé de la muñeca y la estampé contra la pared, arrinconándola entre ésta y mi cuerpo.

—Le apostaba a que durabas unas horas más —rió de manera burlona, subiendo, intencionadamente, sus dedos por mi torso.

Una sonrisa ladeada surcó mi rostro antes de que estampara mis labios sobre los suyos.

Fue el momento más glorioso de la semana. Sentir su boca entre la mía, manipulándola y abriéndola para saborear su deliciosa cavidad. Morder sus labios y adentrarme con intensidad era indescriptible. Podía besarla por horas y jamás me cansaría de su sabor.

—Confórmate, extraño —murmuró entre mis labios; su aliento golpeando mi boca —Midori saldrá en segundos y no creo que le guste lo que verá si seguimos.

Volví a sonreír antes de que la voz de la Señora Hinamori gritara el nombre de su hija.

—Esas horribles camisetas en tu lavadora parecen de pordiosera. ¿Por qué sigues usándolas? —gruñó, azotando los pies y saliendo de la cocina sosteniendo una colorida blusa entre los dedos.

—Mierda, ya empezó con las camisetas —murmuró fastidiada y frotándose el rostro —. Las uso para dormir con ellas, con un demonio; ¡no las llevo al trabajo!

Por un segundo dudé en intervenir en la conversación. Las palabras comenzaban a salírseles de las manos a las dos. Amu no quería ceder en tirar la ropa vieja y su madre tampoco dejaba de insistir en ir de compras.

—¡Bien! —gritó Midori de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos —. Tráelo, Amu Hinamori; ve por él.

—Maldición y doble maldición… lo que estaba tratando de evitar.

—¡Tráelo, Amu!

Las miradas se enfocaron en la cabeza de chicle, que caminaba hacia el closet con molestia. Las respiraciones se pararon al mismo tiempo y la presión en el aire se sintió mucho más fuerte que antes. Yo esperaba que sacaran algún palo y nos dieran una agresiva demostración de las peleas callejeras, o tal vez la resortera y le dieran duro a Amu —eso me puso caliente al imaginarlo—, incluso pensé en pistolas; y la opción no se descartaba porque se podía esperar todo de esta familia. Mil cosas cruzaron mi mente, mil… menos _esa_ caja.

—¡Yo no quiero con papá! —corrieron a aclarar ambas mujeres, retirando el polvo de la caja y descubriendo su nombre.

_Monopoly. _

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó la señora ante el puchero de su esposo —, pero sabemos que juegas horrible y sinceramente… no quiero perder, así que… ¡Ikuto, cielo, serás mi pareja!

Parpadeé un par de veces para disipar la confusión, y cuando comprendí lo que la amable señora estaba queriéndome decir, me pareció gracioso. Le sonreí con burla a mi querida cabeza de chicle y le guiñé el ojo, sentándome alado de su madre para ayudarla a ordenar el juego de mesa.

Los ojos de Amu chispearon con emoción y me regresó el guiño con una sonrisa sensual que me hizo fantasear con ella debajo de mi boca. El chillido de Rima me hizo regresar a la realidad, una en la que Amu no estaba entre mis brazos… todavía.

—Será mejor que sepas jugar bien, pulga; estamos hablando de mis camisetas —amenazó la pelirrosa pellizcándole una mejilla. Rima le sonrió con burla y de un manotazo alejó su mano.

—Preocúpate porque te salgan las cuentas y no te confundas en las sumas, torpe.

Después de diez minutos de organización, los primeros en tirar los dados fuimos la mamá de Amu y yo; un jodido dos apareció en la cara de los dados.

—No celebres tan rápido, querida —le advertí a Hinamori, que ensanchaba una sonrisa antes de lanzar.

—Mierda —murmuraron Rima y Amu al ver que el número más bajo les había salido a ellas.

Después tiraron Nagihiko y el papá de Amu, llevando la delantera con un cuatro. Al final, Kukai y Utau sacaron un seis. Ellos fueron los primeros en empezar el juego y los primeros en adquirir una propiedad después de la primera vuelta.

Una hora y media, grandes cantidades de papas y seiscientos gritos después, todas las propiedades se habían acabado y las casas y hoteles habían empezado a volar. Las deudas de dinero empezaron a crecer y el juego de verdad comenzó.

Los primeros en perder fueron, efectivamente, Nagihiko y Tsumugu Hinamori.

—¡Tú estás en mi contra mujer! ¡Sabías que caería ahí! —reclamó el padre apuntando a su esposa con acusación, sin amago de querer aceptar la derrota y el mal jugador que era.

Estábamos pasándonosla de lo lindo, dejando en bancarrota a todos los que pasaban por nuestros magnates terrenos y ridiculizando a los demás hasta que Midori cayó en una de las propiedades de Amu. Fue un golpe fuerte que nos dejó en el borde de la miseria.

Después de un par de turnos pudimos recuperar el dinero cuando Kukai cayó en Tulum, nuestra propiedad, y nos tuvo que pagar la enorme cantidad de dinero dejándolo en bancarrota al mismo tiempo. Utau se enojó tanto que le dio un puñetazo a Souma en el brazo.

—¡Estúpido pelos de zanahoria! —salió del departamento de un portazo y dejó a todos con la palabra en la boca.

—Es una dramática, sigamos jugando —se volteó Rima para tomar los dados y agitarlos en su mano. Me encogí de hombros y le presté atención al tiro que la pulga haría.

—¿Sigues aquí, pelos de zanahoria? —habló Amu, usando ese feo apelativo para referirse a Kukai —. Ve a hablar con ella; no quiero que después vengas a mí llorando como una puta adolescente.

Su madre la miró con seriedad, pero no por la grosería que había soltado, sino por el consejo que le había dado a Souma. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, divertida y orgullosa. Inevitablemente, me hizo sonreír a mí también.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Rima de repente —. Ahora solo somos nosotros cuatro: ¡que pierda la peor mierda!

Amu soltó una escandalosa risa, al contrario de Nagihiko, que agrandó sus ojos enormemente y le miró sorprendido. La pulga le ignoró y continuó gritando incoherencias a Midori que rezaba por sacar un siete. No sabía lo que pasaba entre esos dos, y realmente no me interesaba saberlo, pero desde hace rato ella venía ignorándolo… y eso a él lo fastidiaba. De cualquier manera no era yo el de la situación, así que no importaba.

—¡Toma esa anciana! —gritó Amu burlándose de su madre —. Se llama karma y es una perra…

—¡Amu Hinamori! —volvió a reprenderla su padre. Estaba seguro que era una costumbre, se veía que la regañaban por despotricar como camionera seguido. En cambio, a su madre parecía no importarle mucho, hasta podría decirse que se expresaba igual que ella.

—Déjala, cariño, lo vulgar no se lo quita nadie —comentó su madre tranquilamente, volviendo la vista al rostro de su hija y regresándole la sonrisa.

El juego continuó hasta que dieron las tres y media de la madrugada y el padre de Amu alegó que era muy tarde para continuar y que debían de descansar. Aunque el verdadero propósito era evitar que ambas mujeres perdieran y una de ellas se enojara con la otra por banalidades como esas.

Pero por supuesto, ninguna de las dos quiso aceptar. La familia Hinamori volvió a enfrascarse en una discusión de diez minutos hasta que el padre, como la autoridad que era, tomó control de la situación y se llevó a su mujer al auto cargándola en el hombro. Al final, el juego terminó posponiéndose para otro día.

—Bueno, como ya es muy tarde —comenzó Nagihiko, haciendo afán de acercarse a la mocosa —, deberíamos irn…

—¿Dónde dormiré yo, Amu? —le interrumpió Rima, dándole la espalda y mirando a la rosada fijamente.

Alto ahí. Si alguien iba a dormir _aquí_, _está_ noche, era yo. Nada de plagas esta vez.

—Lo sentimos, pulga, ya no hay espacio para ti. Mejor vete con el perro —le empujé hacia Nagihiko y los saqué a ambos del departamento aprovechando su estado de confusión.

Cuando cerré la puerta y regresé a la sala, Amu ya no estaba. Escuché ruidos en la cocina y un par de groserías, así que me dirigí hacia ahí para interceptarla e impedir que se escapar otra vez. No iba a reprimir mis deseos sexuales de nuevo.

La encontré agachada, con todo el cabello sobre el rostro y totalmente indefensa. La vista se me fue hacia su trasero irremediablemente. Ese trasero respingón y delineado me estaba llamando, juro que lo estaba haciendo, y me pedía a gritos que lo pen…

—Deja de pensar que le harás a mi trasero, gato pervertido —dijo Amu sin moverse de su posición ni voltear a verme —. Siento tu mirada sobre el, y te soy sincera cuando te digo que no eres nada discreto.

—No buscaba ser discreto —respondí sin atisbo de vergüenza, acerándome a ella.

Amu rió de buena gana y decidió hacerme frente, enderezándose y dejando las manos en las caderas. Puso su mano sobre mi pecho, creando una distancia entre los dos cuando me quise acercar más a ella. Alcé una ceja, esa no era una reacción que esperaba.

—Ya te lo había dicho: será mejor que lo desees fervientemente, porque no te lo daré tan fácilmente —aclaró, con una sonrisa burlona bailoteando en sus labios.

—Créeme, lo hago —aseguré, antes de tomar su mano y jalarla hacia mí, devorando su boca.

* * *

><p>Si bueno, ¿hola-como-están? Regresé, chicas guapas de esta sexy página web(: Yo sé que había dicho que traería el capítulo pronto, pero se me complicaron mil cosas y hasta ahorita vengo subiéndolo. Tampoco hay excusa, obviamente, pero no sé puede hacer nada cuando estas atorada y no sale nada, ¿no? Juro que escribí tres veces este capítulo, hasta que medio me gustó y me decidí a subirlo. Y pues bueno, quiero también disculparme no sólo por la tardanza sino también por la falta de lemmon que prometí y el poco lime que incluí. Estaba pensando escribir lemmon, lo prometo, pero después me di cuenta que saldría muy forzado y no lo quería así, sino más espontáneo. Espero me disculpen y bueno, ¡que les haya gustado!<p>

Besos con gloss.(:

Soft'Colour


End file.
